dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Classes and specializations (Origins)
Specializations further define and customize The Warden. Specializations are linked to your character's starting class, warrior, rogue, or mage and you are able to take two specializations per character, but no more. Most companions also join the party with a specialization and are able to take one additional specialization, assuming prerequisites are met. Specializations are achieved in two steps Dragon Age: Origins Forums. Firstly, all specializations require unlocking, whether it be a trainer (e.g. the person who can teach it to you), a manual, or something else. A specialization can be unlocked at any level. Secondly, in order to actually use the specialization you must spend specialization points. You receive one specialization point at level 7 and the other at level 14. Taking a specialization grants a one time bonus to attributes, and allows you to spend talent points on talents tied to that specialization. Specialization points can be saved for later levels. It is possible to activate a specialization mid-level, by using the "Level Up" button on the Character's stats sheet. The 'plus' icon next to a character portrait disappears when you complete the skills part of levelling up, but this button will be active if you have unspent specialization points. If you do not, it will be greyed out. All specializations you unlock in Dragon Age: Origins will stay unlocked on subsequent replays, allowing you to specialize as soon as you gain a specialization point. Warrior Specializations Berserker Berserkers are fierce warriors who harness their inner rage to gain strength and health at a cost to finesse fighting. This fighting style is favoured by dwarves, but all races can learn this specialization. Champion Champions are warriors who are confident and skilled at leadership. Because of this they gain talents that inspire their allies and terrify their foes. Reaver Reavers are terrifying fighters who are driven by the pain and fear of their enemies. They are created through an unknown method of ritual involving the person intending to become a Reaver to drink dragon's blood - similar to the Grey Warden's Joining Ceremony. Templar Templars are a militaristic branch of the Chantry charged with policing mages. Because of this, they possess talents designed to withstand and dispel magic. Unlocking Warrior Specializations *The Berserker specialization can be taught by Oghren, if his approval is high enough. A berserker manual can also be purchased from Gorim at his stall in Denerim. *The Champion specialization is unlocked by completing the curing Arl Eamon Guerrein and becoming the Champion of Redcliffe. *The Reaver specialization is unlocked by defiling the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Once this is done, leader of the dragon cult, Kolgrim, teaches the specialization. *The Templar specialization can be taught by Alistair, if his approval is high enough. A templar manual is also available from Bodahn at the party camp. Rogue Specializations Assassin Assassins are trained killers who focus on backstabbing and also have an increased chance to critically hit and inflict more damage with each backstab. Bard Bards are party buffers. They sing songs that enhance the party. they can also stun groups of enemies. Duelist Duelists are skilled fighters with impressive reflexes. Ranger Rangers have a strong bond with nature and are often used as scouts or militia. Unlocking Rogue Specializations *The Assassin specialization can be taught by Zevran if his approval is high enough. It can also be bought in the Elven Alienage (in Denerim) later in the game. Additionally, it can be acquired after completing the quest with the slaves. *The Bard specialization can be taught by Leliana if her approval is high enough. A bard manual is also available from Alimar in Dust Town within Orzammar. *The Duelist specialization can be taught by Isabela if you can beat her at a game of cards, or persuade her you are trustworthy. *The Ranger specialization is unlocked by buying a manual from Bodahn at the party camp. Mage Specializations Arcane Warrior Arcane Warriors are mages who have channeled magic into their bodies, making them more effective fighters. Blood Mage Blood Mages pursue a darker path of magic that is fueled by blood. Blood Magic is forbidden by the circle of mages Shapeshifter Shapeshifters are mages who have learned to alter the form of their bodies. Spirit Healer Spirit Healers draw on the help of the benevolent spirits of the fade to focus on healing their allies. Unlocking Mage Specializations *The Arcane Warrior specialization can be taught by a soul trapped within a phylactery in the ancient temple in the Brecilian Forest. *The Blood Mage specialization can be taught by a Desire Demon during the Arl of Redcliffe quest. *The Shapeshifter specialization can be taught by Morrigan if her approval towards The Warden is not high. Morrigan will teach you the specialization if her approval is low to neutral. Sold by Varathorn in the Dalish Camp (~12 ). *The Spirit Healer specialization can be bought from the Wonders of Thedas shop in Denerim Market District or Levi at Soldiers Peak(Wardens Keep). All the Classes except for Blood mage is unlocked in the beginning. (confirmed on PC) Side note, Wynne CAN teach spirit healer specialization on the console version only Category: Gameplay Category:Classes